I propose to use cell separation procedures and in vitro tissue culture of lymphoid cells to investigate the regulatory mechanisms which control the immune response of mice. The study will specifically deal with the mechanisms of priming of helper T-cells. Cooperation between B-cells and T-cells, suppression of the humoral immune response by passively administered antibody, and the suppression of B-cell activity by T-cells.